


When you Can't say no to a Good Deal

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Deals Being Made [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “You want to me what?” Minghao asked, cleaning out his ears like he hadn’t heard Mingyu’s request.“Be my fake boyfriend! Please! I need your help!” He was all but screaming in Minghao’s ears, clutching at his best friend’s hands like they were his only lifeline.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For once I wrote something other than Jihan or a joshua pairing. GyuHao is the main pairing for this little fic with side jihan. 
> 
> Requested by tumblr user raaanyon who asked for gyuhao fake boyfriends

“You want to me what?” Minghao asked, cleaning out his ears like he hadn’t heard Mingyu’s request.

“Be my fake boyfriend! Please! I need your help!” He was all but screaming in Minghao’s ears, clutching at his best friend’s hands like they were his only lifeline.

Minghao shook his head slowly, trying to process Mingyu’s excessive dramatics. “Ok. So fake boyfriend? Why?” The look on his face told Mingyu he was clearly not having it.

“I told these hoard of girls that I was already dating someone. That I’m taken and my lover is very possessive and help me please!” Mingyu cried.

“Why didn’t you just tell them you aren’t interested? You know like a normal human being. Instead of lying through your teeth and pulling lies out of your ass?” Minghao said, eyebrows raised.

“Are you going to help me out? I’m your best friend. Why are you being mean to me?” Mingyu whined, eyes doing that dumb puppy dog thing that Minghao hated. It made him feel things all right. Things he didn’t want to feel.

Minghao yanked his hands out of Mingyu’s making a show of wiping them on a napkin, knowing Mingyu’s nasty habit of sneezing into his hand and not washing them. Clearly and succinctly, he replied, “No.” 

“Why not,” Mingyu shouted, piping down as several patrons turned their way.

“Ask Joshua hyung. He’d be happy to help. Doesn’t even go to our university. It’d be easy,” he replied, digging into his pasta.

“And have Jeonghan hyung come after me and cut off my dick?!” He half yelled and whispered outraged. “If I dared to ever ask Joshua hyung anything about dating anyone but Jeonghan hyung I’d be dead. They’re practically married. Do you want me dead Minghao? I thought you loved me.”

Minghao paused in his eating, tapping the fork against his lips, taking his sweet time in giving Mingyu a response.

Why did Mingyu harbor a crush on this guy? He was meaner than his cute face suggested.  

"I guess. I mean I suggested the nicest hyung we know. It’s not like I said to ask Jeonghan hyung. He’d just laugh in your face and tell you no. Joshua hyung would at least entertain your idea.”

“You named the nice hyung yes. But you named the nice hyung who’s currently dating this guy who’s very attached to him and will literally take anyone down that so much as breathes wrong near him,” Mingyu said in hysterics. He watched Jeonghan hyung literally orchestrate a plan to get this one guy expelled because he showed too much interest in Joshua even after Jeonghan made sure he got the picture that the two were dating.

“Oh,” Minghao said, “you’re right. Forgot about that. Ask one of the other hyungs instead. Or one of our cute little dongsaengs. Like Vernon or Seungkwan.” Anyone but him. Minghao didn’t want to put himself through heart pain involving Kim Mingyu. Hell no. He didn’t come all the way from China to Korea to deal with having his heart smashed into pieces by this giant puppy who was a clumsy idiot, good intentions aside. He didn’t even know that Minghao liked him more than he should, but he barely admitted that himself.

“Seungcheol hyung is in some weird limbo of relationship. Wonwoo hyung is dating Jun hyung. Soonyoung hyung wouldn’t match. Jihoon hyung would sooner kill me. And Seokmin hyung is holding a torch for someone.” Why wouldn’t Minghao just say yes? God would blurting out he liked him more than he should make Minghao date him? For reals maybe instead of this fake shit he asked for.

“And Seungkwan and Vernon?” Minghao was pulling at the very last hairs at this point. They literally went through the whole circle of their close friends. Why the hell did the hyungs have such complicated relationships or were taken by possessive people?

“Can you imagine?” Mingyu deadpanned.

Minghao flinched, imagining the two of them as Mingyu’s fake boyfriend. Fuck. He couldn’t believe he was agreeing to this shit. He could smell the heart break. “What’s in it for me?”

Mingyu visibly brightened. “I’ll cook all your meals. For however long we fake date.”

“Only while we fake date? That’s not a good enough incentive,” Minghao said, offended by such a low offer. “At least six months after we ‘fake’ break up. And every _date_ we go out on you’re paying”

“Six months!? And all the dates?!”

“Do you need a boyfriend or what?”

Mingyu whimpered low in his throat. “Jun was right. You’re so much more vicious than your cute face says you are.” He nodded. “Ok. Deal.”

Minghao sputtered. “Cute? What is wrong with you and Jun hyung? Honestly.” He grabbed Mingyu’s hand across the table. “Good. So when’s our first date _boyfriend_?” He asked with a twinkle in his evil cute eyes. Mingyu was doomed.


	2. That Pesky Thing We Call Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so guess who lied and said this was done *raises hand* I did. I somehow wrote this thing and I hope you all like it. This is geared towards GyuHao but you know me and Jihan. Can't keep it out of my stories. I added a dash of WonHui too though.

“So how is it going with Mingyu?” Jun asked, stirring his frappuccino.

Minghao pulled a face. Then he snarled. “It’s annoying. You would think those girls would get it the first time I planted a kiss on his dumb face but no. They followed us around to some our first dates like they didn’t believe us.” He drank his coffee angrily.

Jun laughed. “So what did you do?”

“What do you mean what did I do?” Minghao asked.

“Mingyu wouldn’t have done anything. You did something to get them off your backs didn’t you?” Jun said, raising a brow.

Minghao snorted. “I may have ran my hand up Mingyu’s thigh and got super close to his neck like I was kissing it.”

“Oh,” Jun said, covering his mouth for a few seconds. “Hao Hao how scandalous of you. But then again you finally got to feel up Mingyu.”

“I told you to stop calling me Hao Hao,” Minghao snapped. “And what does that mean? Feeling up Mingyu finally.”

His eyes turned soft, he raised his hand. Jun slowly pet Minghao on the head, dodging his long skinny legs as Minghao kicked at him. “You poor thing. Are you still in denial about how much you like him?”

“I’m not,” Minghao denied. “I’m just helping out my best friend.”

Jun cooed at him. “You poor baby. Let Jun hyung comfort you.” He reached his hands to wrap Minghao in a hug which Minghao responded by punching him in the arm, hard. “Oww,” Jun whined. “You didn’t have to hit me if you didn’t want to hug you.”

“Like you would’ve stopped if I asked you,” Minghao said flatly. “Keep that shit to your boyfriend. He actually likes it when you touch him.”

Perking up at the mention of his boyfriend, Jun said, “Of course he does. He especially likes it when I use my mouth and—“

Jun’s next words were muffled. “I think that’s enough sharing Jun,” Wonwoo said, voice deeper than usual.

All they could hear was muffled words. But going by the way Wonwoo’s expression changed, Jun must’ve either licked Wonwoo’s hand or kissed it. Fucking nasty. Minghao needed to stop hanging out with the couples in their circle of friends.

“Are you going to stop oversharing Jun?” The tone Wonwoo took with him sounded like a father scolding their son.

Urgh. Minghao’s brain went down the wrong alleyway. He didn’t need to think of his friends having that sort of kinky relationship sex shit.

“Can you two stop? It’s veering into nasty territory.”

Wonwoo dropped his hand, which allowed Jun to speak again. “There’s nothing wrong with our love Hao Hao. It’s something you can have with Mingyu if you only speak up and tell him you like him and you’re not fake dating him to help him out.”

Minghao got up, leaving the two of them behind.

“Minghao!”

“I’m not listening anymore,” he shouted back. “I have no idea what you’re talking about!”

Jun and Wonwoo watched him nearly run out of the café.

“This calls for the big guns,” Jun said shaking his head in disapproval.

Wonwoo sat down, snatching Jun’s cup. He took a sip, nodding as he approved of the taste. “Who’s the big guns?”

Jun eyed him. “Jeonghan hyung.”

“Ahh,” Wonwoo said, gulping down the rest of Jun’s drink. “You’re right. You’re scarier than I thought.”

Giving him a cute smile, Jun moved close, “I like being cute around you. I leave the scary behind for special occasions.”

Wonwoo smirked back. “Got it.” He moved the rest of the way kissing Jun on the lips. “You’re always cute. Even you we’re being scary.”

Jun pulled away, licking his lips. “Let me call Jeonghan hyung and then we can go to my place. It’s empty right now.”

Wonwoo nodded. Nothing wrong with a quickie in the middle of the day. Nothing wrong at all.

* * *

“Hey Minghao,” Jeonghan said with a smile on his face.

Minghao could hear the girls nearby swoon, and a few guys too. He gritted his teeth. He knew who set him up. Damn Jun hyung to hell and back. For him to get ambushed after class meant that Jun called Jeonghan as soon as Minghao ran away, wait, left the café.

“Hey hyung. Whatcha doing here?” Minghao could play it cool. Totally cool and not break under the presence of Yoon Jeonghan, psychology graduate student who could smell a lie miles away. Unless the person lying was Hong Joshua.

“Nothng much,” Jeonghan shrugged. “I just came by to see if you and Mingyu were free later on. For a double date.” He smiled.

Again, Minghao heard swooning in the background. These people needed to get a life. Jeonghan hyung was very attached to Joshua and they were as good as married already. Their domestic life made Minghao ill. And if he was being truthful, just a bit envious. Just a bit.

“Shua misses you two. Wanted to hang out. He suggested dinner.” Jeonghan turned up the force of his smile. “Wouldn’t want to disappoint him now do you?”

God damn Yoon Jeonghan for bringing up that card. Disappointing Joshua hyung was like messing with a kitten. Wrong and just so so wrong. But Minghao was made of sterner stuf. He was. “You sure it’s not you who’s up to something? And not just Joshua hyung missing us.”

Jeonghan raised his brow.

Minghao raised his back.

The two of them stared at each other for what seemed like hours. But it was only a few seconds. Minghao caved, his eyebrow twitching uncontrollably. “Fine. Me and Mingyu will go out with you two.” He panted, like he had run for miles, or danced for hours.

“Great,” Jeonghan chirped. “Shua will be so happy. I’ll text you two later about the details.” He started walking away, stopping to shout over his shoulder, “And Minghao?”

Looking up Minghao took a step back involuntarily.

“If you two don’t show up. I’ll be sure to tell some people some very close secrets yea?”

Minghao shook his head. “We’ll be there,” he croaked. He waited until Jeonghan walked away to curse. “Shit. Freaking Jeonghan hyung and his weirdo ability to get us to do things.”

* * *

Hours later, Mingyu and Minghao walked to the restaurant that Jeonghan texted them the address too. Mingyu winced as he took in the outsides. It was expensive no doubt. Now Joshua loved things like pizza and chicken but on the occasion, he loved eating a bit fancier. And Jeonghan loved indulging him. Well they both loved indulging each other, but when it came to eating out Jeonghan indulged Joshua. Mingyu could feel his wallet get lighter. He let out a sigh, not seeing the look of concern Minghao sent his way.

Pushing the door open, he gestured for Minghao to walk inside first. To which Minghao gave him a baleful look for the chivalrous behavior, but he walked in first anyhow.

“Table for two,” the hostess asked.

“No, we’re meeting with someone. I think he said it was under Jeonghan,” Minghao replied.

“Ah yes. Jeonghan-ssi and Joshua-ssi. They come in at least once a month. Very loyal customers.” She mentioned absentmindedly. “This way.” She led them to a secluded table.

Joshua saw them first. He flashed them a smile, moving what looked to be Jeonghan’s hand away from his thigh. “Hey you two. Have a seat.”

The two of them sat down, Minghao wrestling his seat away from Mingyu’s hand.

Jeonghan snickered.

When they sat down Joshua launched into questions. “So, how’s the fake dating going along? You two seem to be doing fine but I want to make sure.” He gave them the sweetest smile.

God. Joshua hyung was too nice Mingyu thought sometimes to be dating Jeonghan hyung. The man that would gladly pick your brain apart to see what made you tick and then use your weaknesses against you if he needed too.

“We’re doing—“

“It’s going—“

Both Minghao and Mingyu spoke. They paused. Mingyu raised his hand, gesturing for Minghao to keep going. But Minghao gestured with his hand for Mingyu to keep going. This went on for a few more turns before Minghao got tired of it.

“It’s going well,” he said exasperated. “But Mingyu’s more persistent fangirls don’t know when to let go.”

Jeonghan snorted. Joshua shoved him lightly, the corner of his eye involuntarily ticking in annoyance. “Stop it,” he hissed at his boyfriend. He turned back to them. “It’s ok. I had a few of Jeonghan’s fangirls come to my school wanting to start a fight with whom they thought was the person seeing Jeonghan.”

“What did you do hyung?” Minghao asked, as he sipped at the glass of water the waiter brought by.

“Oh,” Joshua smiled, eyes crinkling. His aura darkened. “I set them straight. Told them exactly who he was seeing and just how pathetic they looked.” Abruptly the air around him lightened. “They walked away and never bothered me again.”

Minghao and Mingyu shivered. There were times where they wondered if Joshua was hiding behind a façade of niceness and an imaginary halo. Now was one of those times.

“You just have to be a bit forceful and tell them what’s up Minghao. Then I guess after a few more months quietly fake break up.” At this Joshua pulled a slight face. “It’d be so sad though. You two are such a married couple.”

Mingyu choked on his water, spraying some of it on the table. Which Minghao whacked him on the back trying to get him to stop. Coughing, “Married couple? Isn’t that you and Jeonghan hyung?”

Jeonghan put his elbow on the table, leaning in to look at them. “Of course. But you two could give us a run for our money,” pointing to Minghao then to Mingyu, he said, “you two are like the bickering married couple while me and Joshua are the settled ones with kids and a dog.”

Nodding Joshua added, “You two are very in sync. I don’t know why you two aren’t actually dating instead of just faking it.” He turned to Jeonghan, “You’d let me get a dog?”

“Of course,” he said, kissing Joshua on the forehead. “As long as you took care of it and it doesn’t shit in my shoes.”

Joshua laughed. “I’ll train it properly. Thanks, Jeonghannie.” He gently pulled his face close and kissed him.

Minghao gagged lightly to the side.

Joshua turned away from Jeonghan. “Oh are you ok Minghao? Are you feeling sick? Let’s get you to the bathroom, you’re looking a little peaky.”

Taking Minghao by the arm he dragged him to the bathroom, ignoring his light protests.

Jeonghan turned to Mingyu saying, “What’s really stopping you from actually dating Minghao?”

Mingyu flinched. Damn Jeonghan hyung and his ability to go for the throat. He mumbled something.

Jeonghan made a show of cleaning his ears. “I’m sorry what was that? I don’t speak gibberish.”

Clearing his throat Mingyu said, “I’m afraid that he won’t like me back and he’ll say I’m just faking it.”

“You know he can tell when things are sincere right?”

Mingyu nodded, but still kept that kicked puppy look on his face.

Tapping his lips Jeonghan said, “But Minghao is sort of in denial about things. He could very well bury your confession far into his brain and think he never heard it.”

Mingyu whimpered.

“Don’t be so afraid,” Jeonghan said, putting his chin into his hand. “You don’t see me cowering away from Joshua.”

“You can’t use that,” Mingyu protested, “you two are together.”

Sighing Jeonghan dug into his pocket laying a ring box gently on the table. “You see this Mingyu?”

He nodded.

“This is a ring box. Inside this ring box is an engagement ring. I’m going to ask Joshua to marry me. Soon. Very soon.” He looked Mingyu dead in the eye. “This is me committing my life to someone. Someone I can’t, won’t lose, so I’m asking him to marry me.” Jeonghan put the box away. “Do you want to lose Minghao to someone else?”

“No,” Mingyu said softly.

“What?”

With conviction, Mingyu said once more, “No.”

“Good,” Jeonghan said giving him a smile. “So, when are you going to tell Minghao you like him more than just as friends?”

That moment Joshua led Minghao back to their table, allowing him to catch Jeonghan’s last sentence.

“What?” He asked, blinking his eyes in confusion.

Jeonghan got up. “That’s my cue to leave.” He whispered into Mingyu’s ear, “Just imagine losing him. That should give you the courage to tell him how you feel.” Pulling away he went to Joshua, wrapping his arm around his waist. “Oh yea. The meal is paid for so you know have a date.”

The two of them left quietly.

“What was that about?” Minghao asked.

Mingyu stayed silent for a few minutes, before looking up and blurting, “I like you! More than just as friends! Like you as in I want to date you for real! And me asking you to fake date me was me being desperate to wanting to date you even if it was fake and it would end!”

Minghao stared at him processing the information. “You like me more than just as friends? And you want to date me for real?”

Growling Mingyu grabbed his face and roughly kissed him.  Minghao wanted to lie and say it wasn’t magical but it sort of was. Hearing a confession from Mingyu and then having Mingyu kiss him after said confession made his stomach tie itself in knots over the excitement.

But good things had to end. Minghao jabbed him in the stomach. Hearing a groan of pain he said, “You don’t kiss someone like that on the first date. Especially if they weren’t prepared for it. Not to mention I don’t kiss until date two.”

For a good minute or two Mingyu blinked at Minghao. Dumbly, but grudgingly Minghao thought it was sort of cute as well.

“So we’re dating for reals now?”

The way his eyes lit up softened Minghao’s face. But he still smacked Mingyu on the head, lightly. “No duh. If you couldn’t get it the first time.”

Mingyu crushed him into a hug, babbling some nonsense.

Minghao sighed. He would have to deal with this for a long time. But he didn’t mind. Not really.

* * *

“Good job with keeping Minghao preoccupied Shua,” Jeonghan said.

Laughing Joshua held onto Jeonghan and nodded. “Yea. It was fun.”

“Did you give him the doe eyes and said that he shouldn’t move until you checked if he had a fever?”

“What do you think?” Joshua asked, sticking his tongue out at Jeonghan.

“You played Minghao like you played me countless times before you gave in and agreed to date me,” Jeonghan declared.

Joshua shook his head. “Well it doesn’t matter. As long as what we did got them together.” He stopped. “Wait. How did you get Mingyu to want to confess?”

Jeonghan said nothing. He just kept walking along without Joshua.

“Hey! Jeonghan!” Joshua ran a bit to catch up. Grabbing onto his arm, he pulled at it whining, “Jeonghannie! Tell me!”

Jeonghan laughed out loud, wrapping his hand around Joshua’s head bringing him close. He laid a kiss on the side of his temple. “Soon. I’ll tell you soon. Promise.”


End file.
